From Human to Mermaid
by wellthenthatsinteresting
Summary: Kayla has been hunting with the Winchesters for a while, when they go on a witch hunt, she gets turned to a mermaid. WARNINGS some language.


**Imagine Sam and Dean finding out a witch turned you into a mermaid when they find you sitting unhappily in the bathtub**

"Well, I'm pretty sure the bitch is down for good." Dean huffs as the three of us pile in the grimy motel room in Idaho, where we caught wind of a witch ganking people- two days ago.

Sam, Dean, and I are exhausted from the hunt that we just finished.

"That bitch sure put up a fight though, I'll give her that." I say, "Hey, you guys mind if I take first shower?" both boys give me a grunt in response, "….. Alrighty."

I turn on the hot water- as hot as I can handle- and step into the steady stream of water. As I'm rinsing off the soap from my face, I feel a tingling in my legs- and not the good kind- I wipe the soap out of my eyes and see that my legs have been sealed into one and where there was once skin, there's scales. And when there was once my feet, there's a fin.

For some reason, I decide to get out of the shower to tell the boys what just happened, but I slip and fall with a "SHIT!" and a thump quickly following after. Of course, I drag the shower curtain down with me as I fall to use to cover up my top half when I hear loud footfalls sprint to the door.

Shortly after I fall, Sam practically kicks down the bathroom door, "Kayla, you alright?" Dean following right at his heels.

"Yeah, except apparently, now I'm a mermaid." I point to my fin

"How did that happen? I thought we ganked the bitch!" Dean exclaims

"Yeah I thought so too," I say, "but there must be someone else in the coven."

"I'll go… Dean, you can take care of Kayla."

"Sam, no. That's suicide and you know it." Dean hisses

"Guys…" I try to say, but Dean cuts me off

"I'm coming with you Sam."

"Guys…"

"Dean, why can't you let me go solo on this _one_ thing?" Sam's voice raising now

"GUYS!" both boys' heads snap in my direction

"What?" they say at the same time

"I can take care of myself, I'll just sit in the tub until you guys take care of this witch problem. Who knows? Maybe I can manage to get Cas to keep me company." I laugh dryly

"Kayla does have a point, Sammy." Dean says to Sam. Sam, in turn, faces me and throws his famous bitch face at me, "Don't be a spoil sport Sam… I'll be fine." I roll my eyes at Sam

 _Five minutes later…._

"Alright Kayla, we're heading out and be back in a flash." Dean calls from outside the bathroom door

"Alrighty." I then hear the door close "I'm sitting in a tub full of water, with a damn mermaid fin for legs… Send that bitch my regards." I mumble to myself

 _Damn, I should've grabbed something to help pass the time_. I think to myself. It's funny, after all these years of hunting with the Winchester brothers, nothing like this before. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the tingling in my legs return and my legs unmeld from each other and the scales return back to my regular skin. I take a moment to actually hug my legs when I hear my phone ringing in the other room, to which I flop out of the water logged tub and sprint to the spot where I threw my phone from before.

"Hey, it's me. We ganked the rest of the bitch coven." Dean's voice comes from the other end

"Yeah, I know. You can tell me all about it when you guys get back."

 _Twenty minutes later…._

I'm sitting on my bed in a t-shirt and shorts when I hear the Impala's headlights shine through the motel curtains and the roar of the engine cuts off, then the squeaking of the two doors opening and closing. Sam opens the motel door and Dean follows close after.

I stretch out my legs for the boys to see, "I have legs!"

"Okay Kayla, enough of the Doctor Who references." Sam chuckles

"You love it and you know it." I snicker and I make my way to the boys to pull them into a group hug, "For real though, it really feels good to have legs back."

 **END**

* * *

This is my first fic! Questions, comments, and concerns are greatly appreciated!


End file.
